Palmer
'''Palmer '''was a pirate aboard the ''Walrus ''who was accused of stealing rations when the ship was stranded in the Doldrums. Biography Season Three Palmer is on deck when the ''Walrus ''comes across the abandoned ''Straight Arrow. ''He remains on the ship while Flint and Billy Bones assess the situation. However, it is a trap and Silver spots a British ship on the horizon. Soon, it is revealed that the ship is the ''Orion, ''a privateering vessel under the command of former pirate Benjamin Hornigold. He offers the crew of the ''Walrus ''pardons, provided that they surrender. The pirates have nowhere to run, and Hornigold is in a superior position and would rake them with cannonfire while they try to maneuver. After pondering for a moment, Flint gives the crew an impassioned speech about how England fears them, and asks if any of them want to surrender to a thing that fears them. De Groot then asks which way they are going if they cannot fight, and Flint points in the direction of a mssive tempest. In the storm, Palmer helps the deck crew manage the ropes as the ship plows through the waves. However, the t'gallants are stuck and the wind nearly causes them to capsize. After Flint cuts away the tops of the main and foremast, Palmer goes belowdecks with most of the crew while Flint steers the ship. The crew survives, however they are stuck in the Doldrums, with no wind to move the ship, and barely any food or water. While in the Doldrums, Palmer accuses Oates of stealing a full day's rations, while Oates accuses him of the same. The two are brought before the entire crew on deck. Silver tells them that the penalty for stealing food in a time of crisis is severe, but he implores them as both their quartermaster and friend, to confess. Oates begin speaking about how he could never do such a thing before Palmer angrily cuts him off. Palmer tells Silver that for the last few weeks, he's been with the crew and never complained. He then says not to accuse him of doing something so cowardly and then falsely blaming someone else. While Silver thinks about what to do, Flint steps forward and much to everyone's surprise, shoots Palmer in the head, killing him. Quotes ''"Shut the fuck up. You've all seen me these last few weeks out here. Never blubbered, never bitched. I weathered this shit as well as any of you. So don't fucking tell me, I'd do something this fucking cowardly and then blame it on a sniveling shit like this one. One of us is a liar alright, but it sure as fuck isn't me." ''Palmer to Silver in XXI. Gallery Walrus crew.jpeg|Palmer (first person on the left) and the crew listen to Flint. The gang XX.jpeg Fullsizeoutput 10a.jpeg|The accused stand before the crew. Trivia *Despite appearing in episode XIX, Martin Munro is not credited. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Flint